custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Welcome to Mexico! (2003 Season 8 Nick Jr SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-24154392-20140204214826
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle *Lazarus ramos **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *4 **All NotificationsMark all as read **Clay Jam Wiki1 ***Loading notifications **SpongeBob Fanon Wiki1 **VS Battles Wiki1 **Wigglepedia1 =Custom Barney Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages *Community Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Welcome to Mexico! (2003 Season 8 Nick Jr SuperMalechi's version)= Edit Comment19,023PAGES ON THIS WIKI Welcome to Mexico! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 8 released in November 16, 2003 PlotEdit Luci gets a letter from her grandfather explaining how his birthday party was in Mexico and how he wished she could've been there too. While Luci wishes that she could've gone, Barney, BJ and the kids do the next best thing by throwing a fiesta of their own. The fun begins with Mexican instruments and Barney's friend Rebecca Garcia, a Mexican folk dancer, comes and dances Los Machetes, along with teaching everyone the dance A La Derecha. From there, the kids make tortillas and chalupas, while Barney helps himself to the chips and salsa (which he quickly realizes the hard way that the salsa is hot and spicy). From a game called San Miguel's Ring and the Itsy Bitsy Spider sung in Spanish, to Looby Loo and a piñata, the fiesta fun keeps going. And to wrap it all up, Luci sings the first verse of I Love You in Spanish. Educational Theme: Mexican Traditions TriviaEdit *The Custom 2003 Barney costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Season 1-3, and Season 7-8) are added. *The Custom 2003 BJ costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Late 1994-95 Season 3, Late 1995/1996-97 Season 4-6, and Season 7-8) are added. *The Barney, and BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Hat off To BJ!". *This is the first video for the Thrid Generation to use the Season 8 version of Season 13's I Love You. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Let's Go on Vacation". *Although "I Love You" was also sung as "Te Amo" in Barney's Campfire Sing Along, the official way to sing it in Spanish, "Te Quiero", did not come about until Barney & Friends was dubbed in Spanish. *The Israeli version of this episode (from Hachaverim Shel Barney) was about an Arabian hafla (a feast), rather than a Mexican fiesta.1 *"Abuelito" was misspelled "oblilioso" in the episode's closed captions. *This i where Danny plays "I Love You" on her guitar. *When this episode aired on Fox Kids, the original credits were used, as to being opposed to the shorter ones used in most reruns. *This is the another episode where no one says goodbye at the end. *In this episode Mario, Tony, Beth, and Gianna are the main characters then met up with them but surprises Barney from his friends, Sarah, Whitney, Scott, Angela, Kami, and Nick made a cameo appearance Mr. Boyd and Bingo. NotesEdit #↑ Zacharia, Janine. "Why Barney Doesn't Wear a Yarmulke" The Jerusalem Report (December 25, 1997) Categories:*2003 episodes *Season 8 Videos *Third Era Home Video *Add category Read more * Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 8 released on July... Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure! * Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure! is a Barney Home Video that was released on rereleased on... Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure!: Cities, Places and Countries (2003, SuperMalechi's Version) * Nick Small Toes Nick's Small Toes (2003, SuperMalechi's Version) *Showing 1 most recent *